Ghostbusters III - part 1
by Icequeenofthebay
Summary: My own take on Ghostbusters 3, few parts are based on rumors I've heard about the 3rd movie, but it's generally my own writing


**Scene: Inside a church.**

A funeral is taking place, Ray, Winston, Peter and Janine are sitting in the front row, a large photograph of Egon Spengler stands on the platform next to a coffin covered with flowers.

The priest steps to one side and Venkman takes the stand.

Venkman: "I'm Dr Venkman and I had the privilege of working alongside Egon. He was the brains of the operation, if you had an IQ any lower than Einstein you had no hope in hell of understanding a word he was saying to you.  
If it wasn't for Dr Spengler we wouldn't have had the knowledge or the technology to save New York all those times, hell maybe even the world. This man was a hero, a little screwy at times, but... no less... a hero."

Venkman takes a whiskey flash out of his jacket.

Venkman: "To Doctor... Professor. Egon Spengler."

Venkman takes a swig as he heads back to his seat, holding out the flask to offer Ray a swig.

**Scene: Cemetery (sunny day)**

Priest: "Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust"

Winston: "That was a beautiful service wasn't it?"

Ray: "It sure was, Egon would be proud"

Ray kneels down at the graveside

Ray: "It was a pleasure to have worked with you Dr Spengler"

They all begin to walk, the cemetery is scattered with people socializing from the funeral.

Ray: "I sure miss being one of the Ghostbusters, a member of such a great team, just a small part of me wishes that an old spook would come back and terrorize the city or a little old lady has her house taken over by poltergeists just so we can do what we've always loved to do"

Venkman: "As sweet as that sounds Ray to be wishing horror on little old ladies, those days are behind us, no more life risking on-call jobs, no more insecure income and you're already forgetting, we've just said goodbye to the only one of us who really knew what we were doing"

Ray: "Nice to know we're on the same wavelength"

Ray glances across the way and sees a woman, about 30 years old, black lacy dress, sunglasses and black hair wrapping up a conversation with another guest.

Ray: "I'll be right back guys"

Winston: "Man this feels weird"

Venkman: "If I know Spengler he'll be already exploring the sciences and technology of the next world and will be playing quantum leap by this time next week"

Janine: "A little sensitivity wouldn't go amiss Dr Venkman"

Venkman: "I'm no good at this, I'm sorry, hug?"

Janine: "Egon was the only man I ever really loved"

Winston: "Aren't you married...?"

(Awkward silence)

Venkman: "Where the hell is Ray?"

They turn to see him talking to the woman and watch her hand him a business card from her purse, he pats her on the shoulder and heads back over.

Ray: "Hey guys"

Venkman: "A little young for you, isn't she Ray?"

Ray: "Very funny, now come on, I believe we've got a will reading to get to"

**Scene: Lawyer's office**

Lawyer: "Ok, let's get started, first of all, which one of you is Dr Raymond Stantz?"

Ray: "That's me"

Lawyer: "My sources suggest that Dr Spengler purchased the deeds for... the firehouse(?) from you in 1992, is this correct?"

Ray: "That's correct"

Lawyer: "In this instance Dr Spengler returns the deeds to you to insure the maintenance of the... containment unit(?)"

Ray: "He's giving me the Firehouse?"

Lawyer: "It appears so, he stressed the importance that you take care of equipment and most importantly a containment unit, does this make any sense to you?"

Ray: "Makes perfect sense, I can't believe it, although I can't do it alone" (Ray looks at Peter, Winston and Janine)

Venkman: "I'm getting pulled into this too? Jimmy, can I call you Jimmy?"

Lawyer: "My name is David"

Venkman: "I'm retired Jimmy! I wasn't expecting to have paranormal babysitting to take on!"

Lawyer: "Paranormal?"

Winston: "You can ignore that"

Lawyer: "There's nothing here that requests that you assist, it's primarily Dr Stantz's duty if he's willing.."

Venkman: "Well that's a relief, enjoy it Ray, you'll be so happy there, let me know how you get on"

Ray: "I'm going to the firehouse tonight. I think you all should come too"

Venkman: "*Sigh* You're lucky I like you Ray, I'll have you know that I'm giving up getting drunk by the fire tonight for this"

Ray smiles and shakes his head.

Lawyer: "And one more thing"

Everybody turns to attention.

Venkman: "Yes Jimmy?"

Lawyer: "David..."

Venkman: "Continue"

Lawyer: "Dr Spengler was holding a class at New York City college on paranormal studies, here he requests that one of you guys take over under these circumstances."

They all look at each other in negative disbelief.

**Scene: Streets of New York**

Venkman, Ray, Winston and Janine are walking along the busy streets.

Venkman: "Enjoy the class Ray"

Ray: "What makes you think I'm doing it?"

Venkman: "Because playing with spooks is what you love doing, you can teach some obnoxious teenagers about the demons living under their beds and most importantly, I'm not doing it"

Janine: "It would be nice if somebody would at least finish off the semester for Egon, I also vote for Ray"

Winston: "Me too"

Ray: "You're making this a voting system now?"

Venkman: "Yes Ray, congratulations"

Ray pulls the keys out of his pocket as they approach the front doors of the firehouse.

Ray: "Don't congratulate me just yet"

Ray opens the door and lets in a fine beam of light to reveal a very dusty Ecto 1. They all enter the building slowly and look around.

Venkman approaches what used to be his office behind Janine's old desk, it's now set up as a display area for one of each type of proton pack and piece of equipment Egon had ever produced.

Venkman: "What the hell happened to my office?"

Ray approaches him from behind.

Ray: "Actually I like it like this"

Ray looks at the displayed packs

Ray: "It's a shame we don't have any use for these beauties"

Peter and Winston head upstairs and keep going until they get to the roof where they look out at the view.

Winston: "What a city"

Venkman: "Yeah, I think I see someone getting mugged"

Ray comes running onto the roof with Janine following.

Ray: "Guys, I've looked through all of the equipment and facilities and everything is in perfect working order..."

Venkman: "No... no... Ray, we're too old for this"

Ray: "We can really make this work, everything is still perfect!"

Venkman: "Ray, as much as I _loved_ risking my neck for something to do after being thrown out of University and getting very few paid jobs as we ran out of ghouls to capture, not to mention my _favorite_ momentum; our combined criminal records, I'm afraid I have to decline.

Winston looks at a very technical looking telescope pointing over the ledge.

Winston: "What's this?"

Janine: "That would be a new piece of equipment that Egon was working on"

Winston looks through the telescope

Winston: "It's looking straight at Dana's old apartment building"

Venkman pulls Winston out of the way and looks through.

Venkman: "Why is it pointing at Dana's old apartment?"

Ray: "Egon must have been doing some back research on previous cases"

Venkman: "Are there any notes? We need to find Egon's notes"

Ray smiles as Peter rushes back into the building

Peter is scurrying through paperwork while Ray walks in looking smug.

Venkman pauses

Venkman: "No way, nope! I'm not getting drawn into this mess again! You have thrill issues Ray, my thrills always involved a couple of whiskeys and a couple of broads, but you... you get your thrills from playing with nuclear reactors and demonic forces, that's a real problem"

Ray: "I'll be in touch Peter, I know we'll see you real soon"

Venkman hesitates while pointing at Ray then heads for the door

**Scene: College hallway**

Ray is sitting in a chair, reading 'Spengler's Spirit Guide'

A lady comes out of her office.

Lady: "Dr Stantz? Your class is this way"

She opens the doors to a small lecture hall and shows Ray in.

Lady: "If you need anything at all, I'll be in my office... good luck"

Ray: "Good luck?"

Ray turns away from the doors as they close and looks ahead to see a small class of teenagers, four of them grouped together and another two sitting across the isle, one boy from each side passing a ball to one another.

The ball hits Anna sitting at the front "Cut it out jackass!"

Ray takes a deep breath and walks up to the front of the hall.

Ray: "That's enough everyone!"

They all stop what they're doing at look directly at Ray.

Ray: "I'm Professor Stantz and I'm taking over Professor Spengler's class for the remainder of the semester"

James: "As in Ray Stantz?"

Ray: "Good, you've heard of me, that's a good start"

Tom: "You were a Ghostbuster with Prof Spengler"

Ray: "That's right kid, and you are?"

Tom: "My name is Tom, I joined this class as a fan of your work, that's James, Jeremy, Anna, Adelia... and fat ass up there is Brian."

Brian: "Bite me, dickweed!"

Brian throws the ball at Tom, who ducks out of the way. The ball flies down the front of the hall, knocking a stack of papers off the desk"

Brian: "Sorry dude"

Ray sits down and lowers his face onto the desk.

**Scene: Firehouse**

Janine is tidying up paperwork around the firehouse and filing everything in order. She picks up the next piece of paper from the desk, takes a glance, then gives it a second take, reading it enthusiastically.

Janine picks up the phone immediately.

**Scene: Lecture hall**

Ray: "Supernatural forces are impossible to engage in physical contact with without the correct concentrated particles of nuclear properties, but before we come to engaging contact, I'll need to take you through taking accurate readings..."

Jeremy: "We've already done this"

Brian "Have we?"

Adelia: "Yes Brian, just a couple of weeks ago we studied readings on different waves to determine the levels of the entities."

Brian just stares at her blankly, she rolls her eyes and turns back to her notepad.

Tom takes a USB out of his laptop and hands it to Ray.

Tom: "This should cover everything we've learned this semester"

Ray: "Thanks kid"

Tom: "It contains all my notes, recordings from some lectures and reading wave diagrams of what we've covered"

James: "He's not as smart as he lets on"

Anna: "And you are?"

Adelia: "Some of us are trying to learn here"

Brian: "Who put you in charge?"

The class begin to argue among themselves while Jeremy sits at the back laughing at them all.  
Ray's cell phone rings and he walks towards the doors to keep away from most of the noise to answer it.

Ray: "The depths of hell, Ray speaking"

Janine: "Ray, I've found Egon's notes, the Ectoscope on the roof is designed to pick up ectoplasmic energy readings at long distances based on abnormal waves, the last place he found a reading is where it's pointing now"

Ray: "You mean Egon advanced his equipment to be able to pick up waves from long distances?

Janine: "I... guess"

Ray: "That's great! I'll be right there!"

Ray walk back up to the front of the class.

Ray: "I've just been informed of some advancements on spectral reading technology and we've picked up some readings! Here's a copy of Spengler's Spirit Guide, share it among yourselves, discuss til lunch and I'll see you back here tomorrow!"

Ray runs excitedly out of the hall.

Adelia: Seriously...?

**Scene: Firehouse**

Ray runs in towards Janine's desk

Janine: "Here you go.."

Ray Runs past and grabs the paper out of her hand, he stops, turns around and runs back to Janine to give her a firm kiss on the cheek before continuing to run for the stairs.

Janine: "You're welcome Ray"

Ray approaches the ectoscope and peers through the lens, it appears to be a regular telescope from his view, so he looks at the papers then back at the ectoscope and locates a switch.  
He steps back as he hears a loud powering up sound then moves in for another look, the screen on the inside of the lens flashes red as it homes in on ectoplasmic activity.

Ray: "Amazing..."

Winston comes through the roof door.

Winston: "Hey. Janine called me, so how's it looking?"

Ray: "It's incredible, it's like a major advancement of the ectogoggles, it's picking up some heavy readings from the tower of Gozer"

Winston: "Woah, wait a minute. But we fried Gozer, this doesn't make any sense"

Ray: "I don't understand it either, we need to retrace our steps from that first time we came up against Gozer. The readings are consistent, there's definitely something going on in there"

Winston: "So what do we do about it?"

Ray: "I don't know, but as the only people in this city who know how to approach paranormal activity we have to find out what's going on"

Winston: "What about Peter? He had more confrontation with Gozer than any of us throughout the investigation"

Janine: "I called him too, he's on his..."

Venkman: "This better be good"

Ray: "Peter! The tower of Gozer is giving off strong readings, we may have a return demon god on our hands, we have to investigate, go over all movements and readings from our first investigation, we could really.."

Venkman: "Ray... Ray! That was 30 years ago, my memory is a little fuzzy and I think I see where you're going with this, I gotta say I don't miss chasing down gods, demons, the boogie man or the tooth fairy, I've grown very fond of my quiet evenings and I've got a bad feeling that you're about to disturb that"

Ray: "Just this last time, after this investigation we can all go back to our regular lives, but we need your help with this one, I need to know everything you remember about Gozer"

Peter heads downstairs without saying a word, everybody hurries after him. He then slumps in the armchair in the lounge.

Venkman: "So, is somebody going to get me a whiskey?"

Ray smiles with excitement and runs to the kitchen.

Later that evening they are all sitting in the lounge with drinks and the coffee table covered in notepads and paperwork, they've been talking for hours.

Winston: "...We crossed the streams and the Mr Stay Puft exploded, the city was covered in puddles of him, there's no way he survived"

Ray: "That's it! We destroyed the Stay Puft Marshmallow man, but what's to say that it was Gozer herself? Maybe it was a manifestation created by Gozer and she safely escaped to another dimension!"

Venkman: "I think you got it Ray, well done, am I done here now?"

Ray: "No. We need to investigate the building, we have to do this tomorrow"

Winston: "That building has been abandoned since the exploding Marshmallow incident, how do you suppose we get in?"

Venkman: "The same way the Ghostbusters always get in, illegal trespassing"

Janine: "Or I can call the city council in the morning and request a permit"

Venkman: "Because that always works out"

Ray: "Oh... I have another class tomorrow"

Janine: "How's it going?"

Ray: "Wish I could say it was going well, what can I say? They're teenagers. They barely even get along with each other"

Venkman: "That's ok Ray, you enjoy your class, we'll bring back some readings for you and maybe even T shirt if you're good"


End file.
